zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine Thomas
Antoine Thomas znany również, jako Szef Antoine lub Król Kuchni to jeden z bossów lub psychopatów występujących w grze wideo Dead Rising 2 z 2010 roku i jego remake Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. Jest to też opcjonalny boss występujący w głównym modzie 72 Godziny, którego można spotkać po raz pierwszy 1 dnia o godzinie 22:30 w Food Court w jego restauracji Cucina Donnacci w zadaniu pobocznym Smakuje Jak Kurczak. Jest światowej sławy kucharz we włoskiej restauracji Cucina Donnacci oraz właściciel sklepu z przyrządami kuchennymi Antoine’s w Royal Flush Plaza, który sam siebie nazywa Królem Kuchni. Tuż przed infekcją, Antoine oczekiwał wizyty krytyka kulinarnego, ale apokalipsa zombie niszczy jego szansę na jeszcze większą sławę. Z tego powodu, Antoine zwariował i zaczął porywać innych ocalałych, aby z ich części ciał przyrządzić perfekcyjne danie wierząc, że krytyk kulinarny wciąż jest w drodze to członek organizacji. Głosu użyczył mu Scott McNeil. Biografia Tuż przed wydarzeniami z gry, Antoine oczekiwał wizyty krytyka kulinarnego, którego recenzja spowodowałaby szansę na jeszcze większą sławę. Niestety, apokalipsa zombie przekreśliła jego szansę na sukces, co spowodowało, że Antoine zwariował a przez swoje urojenia, Antoine wierzył, że krytyk wciąż jest w drodze, dlatego porywał ocalały i przyrządzał z ich części ciała różne potrawy by przygotować perfekcyjne danie i wybić się nad swoimi rywalami. Dwóch barmanów o imieniu Cinda Smith i Jasper Sanford z klubu nocnego Shoal, ukryło się wewnątrz Food Court na rusztowaniach nad restauracjami. Niestety, ich zapasy zaczęły się drastycznie kurczyć, przez co Cinda postanowiła pójść do restauracji Cucina Donnacci by poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Niestety nie miała pojęcia o tym, że oszalały Antoine pracuje w tej restauracji i właśnie przygotowuje swoje dania. Antoine porwał Cindę i zamknął ją w chłodni restauracji, mówiąc jej, że będzie z niej fantastyczne i bardzo świeże danie. 25 września o godzinie 22:30. Stacey dzwoni do Chucka mówiąc mu, że zauważyła kogoś gotującego we włoskiej restauracji Cucina Donnacci w Food Court i by lepiej to sprawdził. Chuck Greene udaje się do Food Court jednak przed wejściem do restauracji, Chuck dostrzega Jaspera wołającego o pomoc z nad rusztowań. Chuck dostaje się do jego pozycji a Jasper mówi mu, że szuka swojej koleżanki, która weszła do restauracji Cucina Donnacci po zapasy i już z niej nie wróciła. Chuck zabiera go ze sobą by poszukać Cindy. Wewnątrz restauracji, Chuck dostrzega Szefa Antoine’a przygotowującego jakąś potrawę na blacie w części kuchennej. Antoine odwraca się i jest zaskoczony widokiem Chucka myśląc, że jest to oczekiwany przez niego krytyk kulinarny, ale szybko się przedstawia i dodaje, że oczekiwał go. Antoine dodaje, że jego wizyta jest nieco opóźniona, ale szybko zmienia temat proponując mu jego najnowsze danie. Nim jednak Chuck ma okazję spróbować jego dzieła, Antoine mówi, że potrawie brakuje kilku przypraw. Antoine idzie do chłodni a Chuck dostrzega wewnątrz poszukiwaną Cindę. Antoine mówi do Chucka, że on i jego czytelnicy na pewno ocenią tą potrawę na cztery gwiazdki na co zaskoczony Chuck pyta się go o czym on mówi. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi, rozłoszczony Antoine mówi, że czekał na niego a Chuck odpowiada mu, że nikt nie zjadłby jego potrawy, która zrobiona została z ludzkiego mięsa. To rozwściecza Antoine’a, który nie mogąc przyjąć krytyki podnosi nóż i mówi Chuckowi, że przygotuje mu kolację po czym atakuje go. Po walce, pokonany Antoine upada wprost na blat kuchenny i zaczyna powoli uciekać do Chucka mając ręce na blacie. Jednak jedna z jego rąk ślizga się i wpada głową wprost do frytkownicy umierając bardzo bolesną śmiercią. Po zabiciu Antoine’a, Chuck rozwiązuje Cindę i przyprowadza do niej Jaspera po czym oboje zabiera do bunkra do innych ocalałych. Galeria Zdjęcie Antoine'a w Notatniku Chucka.png|Zdjęcie Antoine'a w Notatniku Chucka. Antoine zaskoczony widokiem Chucka.jpg|Antoine zaskoczony widokiem Chucka. Antoine Thomas przedstawia się Chuckowi.png|Antoine Thomas przedstawia się Chuckowi. Antoine nazywający się królem kuchni.png|Antoine nazywający się królem kuchni. Antoine wrzucający składniki do garnka.png|Antoine wrzucający składniki do garnka. Antoine degustujący swoje danie.png|Antoine degustujący swoje danie. Antoine Thomas i Cinda Smith.png|Antoine Thomas i Cinda Smith. Antoine rozczarowany tym, że Chuck nie jest krytykiem kulinarnym.png|Antoine rozczarowany tym, że Chuck nie jest krytykiem kulinarnym. Rozzłoszczony Antoine.png|Rozzłoszczony Antoine. Antoine wrzeszczący na Chucka za krytykę jego dania.png|Antoine wrzeszczący na Chucka za krytykę jego dania. Antoine gotowy do zaatakowania Chucka.png|Antoine gotowy do zaatakowania Chucka. Antoine śmiejący się maniakalnie.png|Antoine śmiejący się maniakalnie. Śmierć Antoine'a.png|Śmierć Antoine'a. Ciekawostki Nawigacja Kategoria:Dead Rising Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Kanibale Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy